Opening
by Pink Uchiha
Summary: Berkenalan, berpacaran sampai menikah semua bisa dilalui oleh Itachi dan Sakura, sampai kelahiran malaikat kecil di tengah-tengah mereke membuat semuanya menjadi sempurna./Special For Lia Kazehaya/Fanon ItaSaku/Flufy maybe


Naruto*Masashi Kishimoto

Opening

By Pink Uchiha

Special Request From Lia Kazehaya aka Aoi Lia Uchiha

.

ItaSaku Pair

.

Fanon Fic

.

Sosok lelaki dengan surai hitam itu mengetuk pelan meja kaca tempat kami melakukan sarapan pagi, manik hitamnya tak pernah pergi tuk mengunci sosokku dalam pusaran hitam itu. Sesekali bibirnya tertekuk membentuk seutas senyum yang bisa membuat rona merah menjalar secara drastis di wajahku.

Dia adalah seorang _shinobi _berkharisma yang menjadi pentolan Konoha. Dia berasal dari klan terkenal yang berciri khas dengan _sharingan_ merah. Sekali lagi dibalik senyum penuh kelembutan itu selalu tak bisa membuatku berhenti meleleh. Bibirnya yang tipis tak pernah berhenti melengkung, wajahnya yang putih mulus itu tetap terlihat tampan walau ada gurat memanjang yang nampak di kedua sisi pipinya itu.

"Sakura-_chan_~" ia berbisik dengan nada sensual, tangannya yang besar sekali lagi meraih ujung jemariku. Aku berusaha berkilah, namun ia dengan cekatan segera mengenggam.

Manikku melirik tak nyaman, namun ia seperti tak menyadarinya, mungkin berusaha mengabaikan tatapan memohonku. Lelaki di depanku ini ada Uchiha Itachi, putra sulung Paman Fugaku dan Bibi Mikoto, kakak tertua Uchiha Sasuke teman setimku. Itachi adalah pribadi yang menarik, dia sangat baik dan selalu menjadi kebanggan semua orang, tidak hanya keluarganya, bahkan seluruh desa.

Begitu juga aku yang ditakdirkan menjadi orang yang dipilihnya…

Awalnya pertemuanku dengan laki-laki ini terkesan biasa saja. sebagai teman satu tim Sasuke, sesekali aku berkunjung ke kediamannya hanya untuk sekedar menjemputnya saat misi, mengantarkan laporan dan banyak hal, aku tidak sendirian, ada Naruto yang selalu ikutan.

Sebelumnya memang aku tak bisa sepenuhnya berbohong kalau aku memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri terhadap Sasuke, pernah menyukainya, namun ketika untuk pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan si sulung Uchiha semuanya serasa berubah.

Awalnya semua biasa-biasa saja, kami berkenalan ketika Itachi baru pulang dari misinya sebagai _anbu_, aku, Naruto dan Sasuke tengah mengerjakan laporan misi kami. Bibi Mikoto menyarankan kami makan siang sekalian di kediaman Uchiha. Saat itu pertama kalinya aku bertemu langsung dengan _elite anbu_ yang sering dibicarakan orang-orang desa. Ternyata seperti apa yang beredar, Uchiha Itachi penuh dengan kharisma. Dan sosok Sasuke seolah terlupakan…

Semakin lama intensitas pertemuan kami semakin banyak, entah suatu kebetulan atau memang takdir. Aku selalu berpapasan dengannya, entah di kantor Hokage, kedai _Dango_ bahkan di _Ichiraku_, bahkan aku pernah melihatnya yang secara tidak sengaja berhenti di balkon kamarku. Pembawaan Itachi yang hangat membuat siapapun betah bersamanya, bahkan mungkin untuk melepaskannya merasa tak rela.

Dan semakin lama hubungan kami semakin dekat, sampai suatu hari Itachi memintaku menjadi kekasihnya. Aku sempat shock tentu saja, namun akhirnya dengan penuh suka cita aku menerimanya.

Saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya aku mempunyai kekasih di usiaku yang ke-13. Kekasihku adalah Uchiha Itachi yang lebih tua 4 tahun dariku.

Masa-masa awal pacaran kami bisa dikatakan tidak mudah, ada saja hal-hal nyeleneh yang dilakukan orang-orang di sekitar kami. Misalnya saat pertama Ayahku mengetahui jika putrinya yang masih bocah ini sudah merasakan manisnya pacaran.

.

Haruno Kizashi tampak memicing pada lelaki muda berkuncir yang tengah duduk di ruang tamu keluarga Haruno. Kizashi tiada henti mempelototinya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut sekiranya mencari-cari adakah satu saja hal cacat yang bisa menjadi alasan agar ia bisa meminta sang putri untuk memutuskan pacar pertamanya ini?

"Jadi, kau putra sulung Uchiha Fugaku?" tanya Kizashi memulai introgasinya.

Dengan tenang Itachi menjawab, "Benar Paman!" jawabnya kalem tak lupa dengan senyum hangat yang membuat wajahnya seolah bersinar.

Kizashi mangut-mangut, "apa kau mempunyai riwayat penyakit berat?"

"Tidak Paman." Jawab Itachi kalem dan masih dengan senyum hangat.

"Kudengar kau seorang _shinobi_, apa pangkatmu saat ini? _Genin,_ atau _Chunnin_?" lanjut Kizashi.

"Saya seorang _elite anbu_, Paman!" jawab Itachi lancar. Kizashi sekali lagi mengelus-elus dangunya, seraya mencari-cari pertanyaan yang sekiranya bisa mematahkan semangat pemuda di hadapannya.

"_Elite anbu_, diusiamu yang semuda ini? berapa lama kau menjabat sebagai _anbu_?" tanya Kizashi lagi.

Itachi mengangguk, "saya menjabat sebagai _anbu_ sejak usia 13 tahun, kira-kira sudah empat tahun saya mengabdi pada kesatuan _anbu Konoha_." Jawab Itachi.

_Sial, bocah ini ternyata orang elite. Dilihat dari bebet, bobot dan bibitnya pasti sudah jelas! _Batin Kizashi gelisah. _Tapi, apa bocah ini bisa menjamin kalau Sakura bisa bahagia?_

"Kau tahu, nak? Sebenarnya aku sedikit tak setuju mengetahui putriku di usianya yang masih belia sudah main cinta-cintaan seperti ini." ucap Kizashi tegas. "Apalagi ternyata pacarnya lebih tua dari umurnya." Sambungnya lagi. "Aku khawatir, cinta monyet kalian ini nantinya hanya terkesan main-main." Lelaki berambut sakura itu menyilangkan tangannya, menatap serius sang pemuda Uchiha.

Itachi yang di tatap seperti itu, perlahan air mukanya berubah tegas. "Saya berani menjamin bahwa hubungan saya dan putri anda bukan cinta monyet, saya berani bersumpah bahwa saya serius dengan putri Paman!" jawab Itachi tegas dengan roman serius. "Jika saya tak melanggar ucapan saya ini, saya bersedia mati di tangan Paman!" jawabnya mantap.

Mendengar ucapan sungguh-sungguh dari sang pemuda membuat Kizashi seolah tak berkutik. Ia akhirnya mengangguk-angguk, perasaan ragu yang besar di hatinya perlahan-lahan terkikis. Ia sangat terkesima pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Baiklah jika kau sudah berkata demikian, anak muda!" kekeh Kizashi tampak mulai melunak. "Tapi, untuk terakhir kalinya! Apakah bisa kau jamin, kau akan membuat putriku bahagia, takkan ada tangis sedih didirinya kelak?"

Itachi tiba-tiba bangkit dan bersimpuh seraya meminta restu kepada Kizashi, meyakinkan sang ayah dari gadis yang tengah ia cintai bahwa ia benar-benar serius atas apa yang ia ucapkan.

"Saya bersumpah Paman! Saya akan membahagiakan Sakura, saya akan melindunginya dengan jiwa dan raga saya!" ucap Itachi.

Kizashi mengangguk lega. "Berdirilah anak muda, aku merestui hubungan kalian!" katanya mantap. Lelaki tua itu menepuk-nepuk bahu Itachi. "Kupercayakan putriku padamu! Bahagiakanlah dia!"

.

Mengingat hal itu membuatku merasa kesal sekaligus malu. Ahhhh! Bisa kau bayangkan?! Ayah mengintrogasi Itachi seolah-olah Itachi akan menikahiku!

_**Blussshh!**_

Oke-oke abaikan! Sebenarnya banyak cerita lain yang ingin kusampaikan seputar masa pacaranku dan Itachi. Tapi, karena aku sudah tidak tahan dengan lelaki didepanku ini yang masih terus mengenggam tanganku, menguncapkan kata-kata manis penuh bujukan. Maka aku akan menceritakannya secara ringkas saja.

Cerita lain dari masa awal pacaran kami, saat Naruto dan Sasuke tahu, mereka serta merta langsung menantang Itachi untuk bertarung, dan hasilnya bisa ditebak. Mereka kalah telak hanya dalam waktu tak sampai satu menit. Tentu saja dengan tingkatan _level_ yang sangat jauh pertarungan antara mereka bertiga tak seimbang_. Elite Anbu_ melawan dua bocah ingusan yang masih bersetatus _genin._

Kemudian mereka men_stalk_ kencanku dengan Itachi setiap waktu, setelah aku mengamuk dan menghajar mereka, Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti menganggu kencan kami selama 3 bulan. Namun tiga bulan setelahnya mereka kembali melakukan hal menyebalkan itu.

Lain Naruto dan Sasuke, lain pula dengan Guru Kakashi, beliau lebih banyak memberikan kami nasihat-nasihat yang katanya berguna di masa depan, tips-tips pacaran aman untuk anak muda, dan hal-hal yang boleh dan tidak boleh di lakukan selama pacaran, lalu cara aman pacaran sehat-heh?-

Puncaknya ketika Guru Kakashi memberikan buku mencurigakan bersampul putih polos kepada Itachi. Itachi yang tak begitu mengerti hanya menerimanya, dan berkata bahwa ia akan membacanya di rumah, akupun tak ingin curiga terlalu jauh. Dan membiarkannya begitu saja. ujung-ujungnya yang kudapat Itachi sering tiba-tiba lari terbirit-birit dengan wajah merah ketika bertatap muka denganku.

Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dan merasa khawatir, sampai akhirnya jawabannya kudapatkan dari mulut Sasuke selaku adiknya.

"Buku yang diberikan Guru Kakashi? Oh, maksudmu buku sampul putih polos itu? Itu buku _Icha-Icha Paradise-Romance Make Love-_! Kak Itachi sudah selesai membacanya, kemarin aku baru selesai seperempat buku, sayangnya kemudian buku itu dibakar Ibuku karena ketahuan!" jawab Sasuke enteng.

Setelah itu. Itachi mengambil misi kelas S selama 3 bulan…

Aku kembali mengeliat tak nyaman, pasalnya Itachi semakin lama semakin merapatkan tubuhnya padaku. Tatapannya yang memohon tak kuasa kutolak.

"Sakura-_chan_~ kumohon~" pinta Itachi dengan tatapan sayu, ia terlihat seperti kucing melas yang minta disayang.

"Ta-tapi…" aku berusaha menolak. Sesekali mendorong bahunya agar sedikit menjauh, namun tubuh kokohnya yang kian mendekat itu membuatku meleleh.

Itachi tak menyerah ia kembali mendekatkan dirinya semakin merapat, semakin mendesak dan membuatku semakin tak berkuasa melihat matanya yang sayu unyu itu.

"Ayolah Saku-_chan_~ kumohon~ hanya ini permintaanku. Aku kan tak pernah meminta apa-apa darimu, masa hanya sekali ini saja kau keberatan?" keluh Itachi dengan tatapan sedih.

Aku mencebikkan bibir. "A-aku tahu… ta-tapi permintaanmu itu memalukan sekali tahu!" protesku.

Itachi menatapku tak percaya, "Ya Tuhan, Sakura! aku hanya ingin segera mempunyai bayi! Lagipula kita sudah menikah! Apa yang salah, coba?!"

"Permintaanmu memag tidak salah, Itachi! Tapi umurku masih 17 tahun!" pekikku tanpa sadar. "Aku masih muda!"

Itachi kemudian tampak murung. "Begitu ya… baiklah… kurasa kau memang belum siap menjadi Ibu…" ia hendak beranjak pergi. namun tiba-tiba aku menahannya,

"A-aku bu-bukannya tak siap menjadi Ibu…. Ta-tapi aku malu… aku malu untuk melakukan malam pertama kita…" ujarku malu-malu.

Itachi tampak mengulum senyum penuh arti. Tangan besarnya perlahan merayap di pundakku, dengan lembut ia mengeratkan cengkramannya.

"Dengar sayang, percayalah kita bisa melakukannya! Aku berjanji akan hati-hati melakukannya." Bujuknya lembut. "Dan kupastikan malam ini akan menjadi malam yang takkan terlupakan!"

Aku hanya mampu terdiam dengan wajah gugup. Sampai kulihat harapan besar nampak di manik suamiku. Setelah menguatkan hati, aku akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah… Itachi! Aku siap!"

Dan suamiku tersenyum penuh arti, kemudian tubuhku terasa ringan ketika ia mengendongku menuju kamar kami. Dan bersamaan dengan suara-suara aneh yang mungkin bergema di seluruh rumah! Ah, semoga tetangga-tetangga sekitar tidak curiga!

.

.

Peluh membanjiri wajahku, di pelukanku kini sosok bayi mungil dengan surai hitam tengah tertidur lelap. Oh, malaikat kecilku! Selamat datang di dunia, nak!

Dengan penuh suka cita, segera kukecup dirinya penuh sayang. si kecil mengeliat, tubuh mungilnya yang masih merah itu tampak bergerak-gerak tenang seirama dengan deru nafas teratur miliknya. Dari arah pintu, kulihat sesosok laki-laki dengan surai hitamnya tampak menatap kami dengan pandangan takjub. Rona kebahagiaan dalam lubuk hatinya membuncah.

"Sakura?" suamiku, Itachi melangkah lebar-lebar. Dengan hati-hati ia menyentuh wajahku, kemudian mengecup pipiku pelan nan lembut. Sampai kurasakan sisi pipi Itachi yang bersentuhan dengan pipiku terasa basah. Baru kusadari bahwa ia tengah menangis haru. Itachi melirik sosok malaikat kecil yang tengah terlelap di pelukanku. "Putra kita?" bisiknya takjub.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Apakah kau sudah menentukan namanya, Itachi?" tanyaku kemudian. Itachi tampak mengangguk. Tangannya yang besar tampak hati-hati menyentuh tubuh bayi mungil di pelukanku, Itachi seolah berusaha menahan dirinya untuk segera mengendong si kecil dan menciuminya penuh sayang.

"Siapa… namanya?" tanyaku. Itachi menoleh sejenak dan mengulum senyum, mendekatkan wajahnya ketelingaku. Akupun hanya mampu tersenyum.

Kurasakan si kecil dalam pelukanku mengeliat, kelopaknya bergerak-gerak hendak terbuka.

"Oe-oe" ia menangis kecil. Sepertinya mengigau, tangannya yang mungil bergerak-gerak lucu, dan akhirnya kelopak yang menyembunyikan sepasang manik klorofil yang mirip dengan milikku itu terbuka.

"_Okaeri… Kiseki-chan_!" aku dan Itachi menyapanya secara bersamaan. Kiseki tampak mengerjab. Sampai akhirnya bibirnya terbuka dan menguraikan sebuah tawa seakan ia membalasnya dengan –_Tadaima_-

.

Fin

Gaje plus abal-abal banget. Penghilang stress setelah ulangan, ga tau ya kok feel buat ngetik fic benar-benar sirna. Aku ngerasa lebih senang baca aja ;'(

Oh ya, buat Kak Lia, ini nih sudah aku buatin. Sorry kalo gaje banget, soalnya ini kedua kalinya aku nyoba ngetik fic ItaSaku. Biasanya aku berkecimpung di SS sih Kak, jadi rada susah buat nahan diri supaya Saku ga melenceng. Tapi bersyukur deh, ternyata berhasil, walau mungkin fic ini terkesan cacat banget. Tapi moga-moga Kakak puas deh. (^.6)9

Sign,

Pink Uchiha


End file.
